Sometimes Frostbite Can Be a Good Thing
by pommes1
Summary: Fast forward almost six years to where Blaine and Sebastian are happily living in New York City and share their first snow of the Winter season together, engaged. Lots of fluff and implied sex? Sebastian/Blaine, Blastian, Seblaine
1. Bite Me

Sorry for the delay, guys :( This one was a tough cookie! I guess you could say this is the sequel to Anything At All? ;)

Check out my tumblr: lepommes

**Sometimes Frostbit Can Be A Good Thing**

Blaine stared out the window as if in a trance, eyes widening in fascination as his nose pressed against the cold panel of glass. "Look at it go…!" Blaine's breath fogged his view and he wiped away at the window with the sleeve of his cashmere Banana Republic sweater, an early Christmas present.

"You act as if snow is a completely new concept for you." Sebastian rolled his eyes, dropping small scoops of cookie dough from the glass bowl to the cookie sheet in perfect one-by-one inch dollops. "It did snow in Lima, you know, and all the time in Michigan. Or don't you remember?"

"But it's the first snow of the season. And our first snow in New York City! Now you tell me how that _isn't _different than all of those other snows we've witnessed."Blaine replied over his shoulder, still not able tear his gaze away from the thick chunks of snow delicately gracing every surface it could find.

Sebastian had to admit, it did look pretty damn fantastic. The sun was setting already and it should have been getting dark soon. Instead, the sky turned a brilliant shade of dark lavender and the atmosphere was so thick you could barely see past the distance of three buildings. Sebastian opened the oven door, relishing the warmth and sweet smell of chocolate and walnuts that swarmed his senses, and took the cookie sheet full of ready cookies out, placing them on the counter and popping in the second batch.

"Let's go outside!"

Sebastian shot him an incredulous look, which was lost on Blaine whose full attention was all going out the window-literally. "Are you insane? We'll catch pneumonia and _die_." And I _refuse_ to die before I marry you."

Blaine finally tore his gaze away from the falling snow and smiled sweetly at this. "Please?" He dragged the word out longer than necessary and sauntered towards Sebastian, a playful smile playing on his lips.

"Blaine, you know how much I hate the cold." It was true. Sebastian used to travel to exotic locations all over the globe during the snowy season with him family when he was younger. They were what you would call 'winter birds.'

Blaine eyed the cookies on the counter and took a bite out of one, his eyes immediately growing wide, "Wow, your cookies have never been better!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at this innocent display. "I know what you're doing, you know. You're buttering me up."

Blaine let his head drop in a defeated manner but then chuckled and looked up. "I don't think you need my help with that." Blaine taps his own cheek with his finger, signaling to something on Sebastian's face. He also had some flour in his hair, but Blaine thought it more fun not to let him know.

"Where?" Sebastian's hands flew self-consciously to his face, wiping at his nose and cheeks vigorously.

Blaine sniggered and stood on his tippy toes, trying to reach for Sebastian's face. When that didn't work, he frowned and slipped his hands in the silk pockets of Sebastian's Armani vest and pulled down lightly. Sebastian chuckled at this and understood immediately. He had always mercilessly teased Blaine about his hobbit-like height, but he secretly loved it. Blaine's kissed the corner of Sebastian's mouth and licked the butter away.

Sebastian grinned stupidly as Blaine pulled away. "Ok, fine," he said, putting an emphasis on the latter, "but only for a little while. It's getting dark! Just let me get the cookies out of the oven, they should be done soon…"

The second Sebastian had turned his back, scurrying to the stove, Blaine threw his arms up and jumped, letting out a silent scream of victory. He bolted to the coat closet, whipping the door open and yanking out as many warm articles of clothing he could get his hands on.

Sebastian walked through the doorway only to see Blaine standing in the middle of the hall, looking down at the numerous coats, jackets, and scarves strewn across the floor. He just shook his head and smiled, picking up Blaine's favorite jacket, a dark green Ralph Lauren pea coat. Blaine grabbed the jacket, shoved his arms into the sleeves, and grabbed a fluffy pair of earmuffs from the floor.

Sebastian grabbed his favorite lined leather jacket and houndstooth scarf from the coat closet and slipped his feet into his combat boots. He shuffled in his pockets for a pair of fingerless cobalt blue gloves and slipped them on; he was now ready to brave the arctic Siberia that was Central Park. He looked over to Blaine who was standing next to the open front door, tapping his snowboot-clad foot impatiently.

"Forgetting something?" Sebastian picked up a chunky gray cable-knit scarf and tossed it to Blaine, looping his own scarf around his neck. "That jacket won't do you much good out _there_."

"Well, how do _you _plan to stay to stay warm with those? No wonder you hate the cold so much!" Blaine nodded his head at Sebastian's fingerless gloves disapprovingly, "You are going to get frostbite!"

Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets and neared Blaine, leaning in and mumbling, "Well I guess you'll just have to keep me warm then."

Blaine turned his face away, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Sebastian simply smiles, loving nothing more than teasing his fiancée. "And how the hell do you plan to throw snowballs with those _things_?"

Blaine scowled, "They're called mittens! And you better not be throwing said snowballs in _my_ direction." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's scarf and yanked it down with force, choking the taller boy slightly. He reached the zipper of his jacket and pulled it up all the way, too close to Sebastian's throat for comfort.

Sebastian hacked a little bit, loosens his scarf, and laughs, "How else am _I_ supposed to have fun out there?"

Blaine grimaced and averted his gaze away, "Hmph."

"Blaine, dear," Sebastian grinned, tipping Blaine's chin up with his finger teasingly, "Frowns are an unattractive look for you." With that, Sebastian grabbed his favorite gray beanie from the hooks by the door, and made his way out the door and down the hall towards the elevator. He called over his shoulder "Coming?"

Blaine grumbled, twisting the lock and pulling the door closed behind him a little harder than necessary.

They arrived at their favorite spot in the park after ten minutes of trudging through an unshoveled sidewalk to a secluded little area where people did not usually venture. There were a small group of children making an igloo, and ultimately failing, but they were much too far off to bother them. The sight was a breathtaking one, the snow untouched and still pure. Bare branches of trees were covered in narrow lines of snow, giving the illusion they were white from a certain angle. The snow was falling so thickly, it almost made it impossible to see past a couple hundred yards.

Blaine sprinted excitedly into the open field and stopped in the middle, holding his arms open and sticking his tongue out to try and catch snowflakes.

Sebastian laughed under his breath and walked over to a nearby bench, brushes off the snow on one end and shaking his head, "I'm marrying a child."

Seconds later, Sebastian felt a harsh icy sting at the back of his neck. Hands flew up to check what the offender was: snow. Sebastian slowly turned around, eyes narrowed impossibly thin, and gazed incredulously look in Blaine's direction.

"Well, what do you know?" Blaine says in a fascinated tone, staring at his hands, "I guess these mittens _are_ good for something after all…"

Sebastian just stared in disbelief, rubbing the back of his neck sorely. That snowball was _hard_. The remaining snow on his collar slipped down the back of his jacket and he yelped, "holy sh-Blaine! You're gonna get yours!"

Blaine just smirked and bent down to pick up another sizable chunk of snow to compact and throw, but when he looked up he stopped. There Sebastian stood, fully recovered and tossing a snowball up in the air and catching it with a devious grin on his face.

Blaine froze. "_Whatareyoudoing_?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Payback's a _bitch_." Sebastian flung the snowball at him like a curveball, but Blaine ducked just in time and narrowly missed it.

"Ha-oof!" a particularly large snowball hit Blaine square in the forehead, knocking him back a few paces. He hadn't planned for _this_. Blaine raised his hands, similar to that of a criminal. "Okay, okay," Blaine sputtered, shaking snow off of his face, "Okay-**truce**!"

"Sebastian grinned wickedly, "I don't think so."

He began pelting Blaine with snowballs mercilessly, his aim near perfect. Blaine holds his arms up in front of him, a poor shield, and sputters snow out of his mouth. "Oh my-Sebastian!" Blaine laughed, pleading still.

"Hey,_ you_ fired the first hit." Sebastian accused, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in sheer concentration, "Don't complain."

"Please?" Blaine pouted, "I want hot chocolate."

Sebastian ceased fire almost instantaneously and his eyes grew impossibly wide. "_Oooh!"_

Blaine smirked to himself, almost pleased with himself by how well he knew him. Sebastian had only two things to get himself through the winter months: continuous baking and hot chocolate. Yes, even snooty Sebastian had his childish moments.

"Alright, then stay here, okay?" Blaine said to him, turning to walk away, "I'll be right back."

"I want a boatload of whipped cream in mine!" Sebastian shouted as he eagerly watched his fiancée run through the snowy haze and disappear. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to trail through the snow aimlessly, letting his mind wander.

The past six months in New York had been absolutely blissful. He knew he had made the right decision to propose to Blaine soon after graduation, despite the lack of support from their friends and families. He was sick of hearing that they were 'too young for such a serious commitment,' that they didn't know what they were getting themselves into, that they were 'only twenty-two years old, practically children.' But Sebastian knew what he wanted, and everyone knew that Sebastian always got what he wanted.

He knew full well whose face he wanted to wake up to every single morning, whose laugh he yearned to hear every second of every day for the rest of his life. He had been absolutely positive when he had told Blaine his dreams for the future: to move to New York, to study at the French Culinary Institute in Manhattan, to become a professional, world-renown pastry chef.

Now, most guys would be less than amused to suddenly discover that their boyfriend-for-four-years had major plans for the future that involved moving far enough to have a long-distance relationship that probably wasn't even going to last. This was just something Sebastian had to do, something he had passionately desired since the day had had made his very first successful batch of madeleines when he was 11. His parents, however, had insisted that it would simply be a waste of his time and that his time and effort would be put to better use elsewhere. Normally this would not stop Sebastian for going for what he wanted, but when they had threatened that they would not waste their hard-earned money on 'such a foolish whim,' _that_ shut him up.

But come his senior year, he'd decided that enough was enough. He merely could not imagine himself doing anything but the culinary arts, maybe one day moving back to Paris and make himself a name there. He told his parents then and there that, from this point on, he would do as he pleased. That conversation did not go as well as he'd hoped, but he had made his mind. He was going to finish his senior year attending the University of Michigan and then head off to the infamous New York City, fulfill his dreams, and spend the rest of his life doing something that actually meant something to him, something that made himself happy.

And when it came time to tell Blaine, he just didn't know how to do it. They had been together for nearly four years and what they had was something he just did not want to mess up. But upon hearing hid desperate confession, Blaine simply smiled at him like he was silly and kissed him. They kissed and kissed until they were forced to come up for air, and stayed silent, resting against each other's foreheads, eyes closed and listening to each other breath. After what felt like an eternity, Blaine looked Sebastian in the eyes and said, "You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily."

It was then when Sebastian had decided to make this man his own, to propose to him on the very first day of their lives in New York, out in the open for the world to see. Surely Blaine had cried, being the incredibly mushy romantic he was, and practically screamed yes, tackling him to the ground with a kiss while various natives and tourists laughed and clapped for them. That day had been the happiest of his life, and Blaine made sure of it once they got back to their apartment and Blaine offered to 'christen' their new bed. _'Well that night had certainly been unforgettable,_' Sebastian thought, smiling fondly at the memory.

Sebastian was brought back to his senses when he heard a barely audible voice yelling his name in the distance. He turned around and saw Blaine running towards him excitedly, holding a yellow Coolhaus cup in each hand.. "I got it, I-ah!"

Blaine was not looking where he was going, naturally, and animatedly slipped in the snow. Both cups of the steaming liquid when flying behind him and across the snow in splatters and splotches of brown, melting rapidly. Blaine had landed flat on his rear end, head ducked down and evidently shaking.

"Blaine?" Panic started to arise in his chest and he ran over as fast as he could and knelt in front of the shorter boy. Panicked and terrified, Sebastian lifted his fingers to his chin and asked, "Blaine…are you alright?"

Suddenly Blaine snapped his head up, his eyes scrunched and grinning like an idiot. Sebastian let out an immediate sigh of relief he had been holding back and dropped his head down, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, about the hot chocolate…" Blaine laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry. I guess these mittens don't exactly have the best grip…"

Sebastian looked up, smiling affectionately, "It's alri-_hey_! _Is that a milk mustache?" _

Blaine's hands immediately flew to his face and he frantically wiped his mouth with the back of his mittens. "Where?"

"You drank it without me?"

"Well," Blaine mumbled, avoiding Sebastian's eyes and smiled guiltily, "It was a long walk, and…"

"Well it's nice to know you enjoyed yourself, then." Sebastian grumbled and turned away, clearly annoyed.

Blaine chuckled, "Do you still want to taste it?" He reached for Sebastian's face, one mitten-adorn hand on either cheek, and pulled his face closer until their lips met for a steamy, open-mouthed kiss. Sebastian all but melted and Blaine, still smiling into the kiss, slung his arms casually over his shoulders. Thanks to Blaine's magnificent tongue, Sebastian now tasted cocoa, and cinnamon, and…peppermint. _God_, he loved peppermint…

Sebastian moaned and Blaine smiled even wider, tightly wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling his downwards until Sebastian was fully lying on top of him in the snow. Sure, the snow stung them through their jeans, but at this point, who cared?

The kiss became more and more heated as Sebastian dug his fingers through the denim covering Blaine's hips, causing Blaine to moan loudly. Sebastian knew it drove Blaine crazy when he left marks of their intimacy on his body. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth and ran across the top row of his teeth, causing Blaine to tug on the hair on the back of his head, knocking off Sebastian's beanie in the process and pushing them closer. At this point, all senses of responsibility and decency had gone out the window, completely forgetting they were outside until-

*giggle*

Both men froze immediately. Sebastian slowly detached himself from Blaine's bottom lip and looked up to see two little girls, no older than six years old, staring at them from a short distance away. They were shushing each other, trying to stifle their shy giggles while peeking at them through the hands 'covering' their eyes.

Blaine dropped his head back in the snow and laughed whole-heartedly. Sebastian smiled and them warmly, then turned back to face Blaine, giving his chaste, yet affectionate, kisses in his lips, smiling widely. He could hear the pitter-patter of the children's footsteps as they shuffled away, still giggling,

Blaine giggled between kisses, mumbling, "This place…is…so different …from…Lima…and Michigan…I love it!"

Sebastian gave him one last peck and rested his forehead against Blaine's, smiling lovingly down at him. "I know what you mean." Sebastian scrunched his nose and lightly nuzzled it against Blaine's. Blaine absolutely loved when he did that.

Sebastian moved his fingers to stroke Blaine's hips only to realize that he could no longer feel them. They had been outside for so long that his digits had gone numb and he hadn't even realized it! "Blaine, I'm cold…" Sebastian whined.

"Well, there's not much I can do about that, now, is there?" Blaine asked, playfully peeking his tongue out between his teeth.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow challengingly at this, "Wanna bet?" he slid the very tips of his fingers underneath Blaine's jacket, under his sweater, and onto his flat, warm stomach. Blaine let out a harsh, unpleasant gasp of surprise while Sebastian emit one of relief as he instantly felt the warmth being transferred to his fingers. He needed more.

"_Sebastian!"_ Blaine hissed sharply, glaring at him, "_Keep your frostbitten fingers to yourself!"_

"To be fair," Sebastian said with a devious grin as he slowly crept his fingers upward until his entire hands were splayed across Blaine's toned abs, "I _did _tell you that you would have to warm me up."

Blaine let out a cry of surprise as Sebastian began to run his icy fingers along the sides of his tummy, and he clenched his jaw tightly. Sebastian was starting to regain feeling in his hands now, but it still wasn't enough. It was just too cold outside.

"So can we go back inside now?" Blaine could hear the smugness dripping in his voice.

"F…fine!" Blaine finally caved, at this point considering giving anything for warmth.

Sebastian gave Blaine a small kiss and bit his lower lip teasingly as he started to get up, reaching a hand out to help Blaine. Blaine just glared at him and helped himself up, turning away from Sebastian as he did so. Sebastian smirked at this, clearly enjoying himself at the shorter boy's expense. They walked back home in silence, Blaine walking five steps ahead the entire length of the trek, sulking. That was okay with Sebastian, though. It gave him a good view of Blaine's ass in those wet jeans.

When they arrived at the apartment, Blaine hung his coat and scarf, along with his earmuffs, in the closet. He haphazardly kicked off his snow boots and headed for his favorite place to sit on the kitchen counter. Sebastian followed soon after him, immediately shedding clothes like he was on fire. In fact, it was quite the opposite. As he hastily unbuttoned his vest and threw it into their bedroom, Blaine noticed the rather large wet spot on the back of his shirt. He kept his eyes on Sebastian as he grabbed at the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, rumpling his perfectly coiffed hair. Was that from the snowball he had thrown? It was, and he hadn't said anything about it the entire time they were in the snow. It must've been painful moving around with ice down your back for almost two hours. Why hadn't he said anything?

Blaine couldn't help but stare as Sebastian paraded around their apartment, topless and rumpling his hair. He looked _really_ sexy, beads of water still rolling down his strong back, flexing ever so often as he dug through the pile of fresh laundry for what Blaine assumed would be a clean shirt.

"I could warm you up, you know."

Sebastian continued his scavenger hunt through the laundry basket, not even looking up. "Oh yeah?"

When he didn't get a response, Sebastian finally looked up to see Blaine staring at him hungrily, lips slightly parted. Sebastian knew that look anywhere, and chuckled, dropping the laundry basket on the coffee table, casually walking over to where Blaine was situated on the counter top. He took Blaine's hands in his own and threaded his fingers through them, while wiggling himself between Blaine's legs. "What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously, leaning in closely to Blaine's face. He now noticed that his pupils were dilated and his eyes were dangerously dark.

Blaine lifted one of Sebastian's hands, fingers still intertwined with his own, and kissed the back of it for a good long time. Sebastian smiled sweetly and watched at his husband-to-be as he trailed slow, soft kisses along the line of his thumb, eyes closed, and his chest swelled with pride. This perfect man was to be _his_, and his alone.

Blaine's mouth moved along to his index finger, kissing along the side until he reached the top. He brushed his lips against his fingerprint before slipping the tip into his mouth, tongue gliding along the pad of his finger. Blaine looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian, taking in up to the first knuckle, causing Sebastian's breath to shorten. Blaine noticed this and slowly took his finger in all the way until he reached the base, swirling his talented tongue around the length.

Sebastian's breathing had quickened and he was having trouble forming coherent thoughts with the way Blaine's eyes, which held a very devious look, were already eye-fucking him. Those fingerless gloves definitely did have their advantages.

Blaine pulled away to move to his middle finger, taking it in whole and licking along the base, making Sebastian shudder with anticipation. Blaine, never breaking eye contact, hollowed his mouth and tugged torturously slowly until he pulled off with a loud pop. Sebastian, unable to keep eye contact at this point, moaned shamelessly, eyes rolling back and as lashes fluttered closed. He could already feel himself already growing embarrassingly fast in his pants.

Blaine looked down and focused his attention on the next digit and slowly, inch by inch, tongue swirling around playfully. Sebastian was just about to pull away, for this was just about to become very, _very _humiliating for him, but Blaine was not having it. He bit down, dragging his teeth harshly across finger, flicking his tongue lazily at his knuckles as he did so. And Sebastian snapped.

Blaine felt himself being yanked forward by a strong hand on the back of his neck and caught in a heated, open-mouthed kiss with a pair of oh-so-familiar lips. He immediately leaned in to it, his hand slithering around Sebastian's own neck, and gave the hand still placed in his own a tight, encouraging squeeze. He needed much, _much_ more.

Their tongues swirled around fiercely in a battle for dominance while Sebastian slid his hand off of Blaine's neck, down his toned torso, and around his waist, pulling his as close was physically possible. Blaine moaned when Sebastian grazed his tongue over his upper row of perfect teeth and arched his back forward, desperately trying to create more friction.

Sebastian nipped tenderly at Blaine's bottom lip for a while before finally letting himself detach for air. He pulled back, just enough to allow himself to breathe, yet sneak a peek at Blaine's current state: big mistake. He was breathing ruggedly, biting his lip innocently, yet very seductively. Blaine's eyes carried a ravenous look, as if begging him to continue. And who was he to deny this beautiful man anything but his every whim?

"Let's say you and I finish what we started out in the snow," Sebastian said in a low, husky voice, kissing the corner of his Blaine's mouth slowly, "and take this to the bedroom?"

Blaine's mouth opened momentarily, as if ready to say something, but instead slung his arms hastily around Sebastian's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one much more desperate than before. Sebastian hooked his hands around Blaine's calves, pulling him in and wrapped his arms around his waist to pick him up off the counter. Their lips never broke contact as Sebastian moved them out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. Once inside, Sebastian slammed the door so hard they were sure the other tenants had heard. But nothing else mattered. Nothing but them and the snow that silently collected outside their 14th story window.

The next chapter is the scrapped ending.

BEST BETA EVER: blaines-badonkadonk on tumblr (*giggle*)


	2. Scrapped Ending

Scrapped Ending

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open the smallest crack, only to immediately snap shut by the strong rays of sunlight that pierced his eyes. He stuffed his face into his fluffy, white pillow and grabbed around for the blanket to shield himself from the Sun. His hands felt for the body next to him only to realize that he was alone. Where was Blaine?

Sebastian was so tired that he didn't even notice a body tip-toe through the door gingerly, making his way over to the bed. He only realized when he heard the bed creak and felt the pressure sink at the foot of the bed. He looked lazily over his shoulder to see Blaine slowly crawling over his body, smiling as he dipped his head at the curve of his spine. Sebastian moaned into the pillow as he felt Blaine's warm lips on the small of his back.

"Morning, sunshine." Blaine mumbled as he peppered kisses on the expanse of Sebastian's bare back, slowly working his way upwards.

Sebastian groaned. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast." Blaine stated chipperly as his kisses reached his shoulders. He folded is arms across Sebastian's upper back and rested his chin on his forearms, right beside Sebastian's ear. "I made-or attempted to make-blueberry pancakes and a fresh cup of coffee!"

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly. "Blaine…you can't cook."

Blaine pulled his face back mock-offended and said, "Well-!"

"Hey, you said it yourself," Sebastian said quickly, lifting his head slightly off of the pillow, "your pancakes taste like tires."

Blaine laughed against Sebastian's shoulder. "That may have been a bit of an exaggeration."

"Really?" Sebastian questioned, snuggling his face into the pillow, and muttered "Because I seemed to think it was pretty accurate…"

Blaine hit him playfully and rolled off of his back and onto the mattress beside him, sighing. "Are you gonna get up anytime soon?"

"Nghpft."

Blaine laughed and shifter closer until his lips were at his ears, and whispered, "Still sore from last night, huh?" He let his fingers run down Sebastian's spine, slow going lower, and lower.

Sebastian moaned quietly, "Mmm…not now, I need coffee first."

Blaine's hand slid up to his shoulder again, squeezed it, and said, "Well, if you don't get up in the next ten seconds, it's going down the drain."

Sebastian met his eyes finally and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Blaine challenged, a playful smile gracing his lips.


End file.
